Best Things in Life
by LuciaCravat
Summary: Eren is just a regular college student living in the normal every daily routine, uninterested in love and life. But when his professor decides to give out a project and he lands with the topic of porn, sex, and stripping, well things just got a little more interesting. THIS IS AN ERERI FANFIC! There will be a bit of Eruri, but everything with Levi should have some. M for later smut


**Best Things in Life**

**Summary- Eren is just a regular college student living in the normal every daily routine, uninterested in love and life. But when his professor decides to give out a project and he lands with the topic of porn, sex, and stripping, well things just got a little more interesting. THIS IS AN ERERI FANFIC! There will be a bit of Eruri, but everything with Levi should have some. M for later smut! and Levi's naughty mouth.**

**I am not responsible for any nose bleeds and uncontrollable laughter as boys strip and have sex. Reviews, follows, favorites will be greatly helped (and will follow with tears of happiness and a lot of jumping ups and downs.) The more reviews, favorites, and follows I get, the more it will help me decide whether I should continue or not! **** If I continue then this story should be about 5 chapters!**

**This story will focus on ERERI! most of all. (Because they are just too perfect!) Other pairings like Jean/Armin, (I like them better than Jean/Marco) Mikasa/Annie, (cause two sexy girls need to be with each other), Sasha/Connie, (cause their freaking adorable!), and Levi/Erwin. (We need the drama! DON"T HATE ME!)**

**I'm going to have a 'soundtrack' to this story. The whole story uses and runs on the song, Uppermost- "Imagine Reality" and Jason Derulo-"It girl" but there will be chapters with another song. Anyways enjoy and REVIEW! DO IT!**

**TELL ME WHAT I MESSED UP ON AND HOW IT WAS!**

Chapter 1 Why this topic?!

Life had gotten crazy boring. It wasn't as interesting as back then, when I had parents, when I had a permanent home, when my mom was still alive. I had long since forgotten the feeling of getting drunk on life. But, I could always count on my friends to make me feel better.

Armin, with his swishy hair and shyness, always made me laugh because the kid really was too cute. Mikasa, with her quiet atmosphere, well, I could always just sit next to her and tell her what I feel like I should let out. Jean was an asshole, but at least he made me laugh during hard times.

I brushed my dark hair back with my long fingers and picked at the loose stands of thread on my wool blanket as I lay wide awake. It was four am and the room was pitch dark, but I couldn't sleep. I didn't know what it was, but something had been clawing in the back of my head for quite some days now.

I could faintly hear the sallow breathing of Jean from somewhere inside the boy's dorm, probably from Connie's room. The small wooden clock ticked loud and my eye twitched with every little sound. I wasn't poor. Mikasa and I lived comfortably by ourselves. Our father worked abroad and constantly sent money to us. Jean comes over often to my room and stays over some nights. Mikasa had her girl friends in her own dorm. Armin lived with his grandfather just down the street so we aren't ever really lonely.

I sometimes had trouble remembering my father, the man who was always traveling. The man who was never there to support the family. A part of me always secretly hated him. I hated the fact that my mother, Carla raised Mikasa and I by herself and how the family lacked a strong father figure. Growing up, I was the one who had to protect my mother and adopted sister from the perverts in the old town. Normally, Mikasa could protect herself, but I had to look out for his mother. When I was twelve years old, my mother got lung cancer and I suddenly had to take on the job, as the only man in the family, to buy groceries, cook and clean the house.

I suppose that I was a handy boy. I could do so much with my hands and body. In elementary, I could play a duet on the piano and how to play the flute and viola. I was always popular with the girls and boys in my school, but the teachers hated me.

When I met Jean, the two of us disliked each other immediately, but the teachers seemed to believe that we were "the two troublemakers sent from hell."

When my mother died, I fell into a deep depression and shut himself up into his room for weeks. Inside, I cried and cried, but I then remembered about Armin and Mikasa and Jean and knew that I couldn't do this anymore so I decided to get up and start over. When I came out of my room, after the long period of depression, I acted as if nothing had happened and continued life as if everything was alright. If the three of them want to say something or thought I was acting strange, they never showed it.

I never wanted to let anyone close to me afterwards. I kept everyone at a certain distance away from me. I tried to stay away from Mikasa and Armin and Jean, but couldn't bring myself to do it since they were so close already.

Four years later, nothing has changed. I have opened up a lot more and everything was going as planned, yet I was bored. Bored of the constant same schedule, the same boring routine. There was nothing exciting in my life now.

As I once jumped up and down as I waited by the door for my mom to bring sweets home, I now just walk to the café next to the dorms and order a sweet croissant. As I once ran laps and swam in the poor at the park a block away from our house, I now just stay in my dorm, staring at the piles of homework. My green eyes flicker shut as I sigh and reached over for my phone.

EJ: armin. U awake?

U awake? Answer me. C'mon!

After two minutes I received a text.

AA: Eren, you arse. It's like four in the morning, what could you possibly want? Can't you wait until school?

EJ: no. can I come over? I've been awake since 4ever. Pls?

A few more minutes pass before I finally got an answer.

AA: If you aren't here in five minutes, I'm gonna go back to slep.

In approximately six minutes, I was knocking at the window of Armin's room, still snicking at the fact that Armin had spelled 'sleep' wrong.

The blonde unlatched the lock on the window and allowed me to slide in. I dropped my backpack next to Armin's desk and plopped onto my friend's bed. "You're late." He says, crossing his arms.

"C'mon, Armin. Just by one minute." Armin's lips pursed up and turned white. He walks over to the side of the bed and gingerly sits down.

"What was so important that couldn't wait till tomorrow?" he asked, frowning slightly. I shrugged, not knowing what to say since I actually didn't have a clear motive of why I came over to Armin's house.

Armin's eyes widen. "Eren, you arse! There really wasn't anything that you needed to tell me, right? YOU STUPID, YOU-YOU-!" I held my hand to his mouth and whispered fiercely.

"Your gramps is asleep! He's asleep!" Armin's skin turned a bright red as he shoved me off the bed and jumped underneath the blankets. I laughed a bit as he attempted to sleep. We used to do this when we were younger. I would always sneak into Armin's house when I couldn't sleep and we'd stay up talking until the sun came up. Then we'd walk to school together. Nothing had changed.

"Armin, c'mon, I'm sorry! I won't do it again. I was just feeling lonely!" The blonde stuck his head out from under the blankets and sighed.

"Alright…do you want to go online with my computer and entertain yourself while I try to get a few more hours of sleep?" he said quietly.

"Thanks, Armin! You're the best!"

…_

Three hours later we were just arriving at Trost College. Mikasa had classes that were earlier than us so we couldn't meet up. Armin and I walked slowly up to our first class together which was History with Professor Pixis. I sighed as I took my place next to the horse face. "Good morning, shit head." Jean said, cheerfully. "We're going to get our project topics today. Aren't you _excited?_" he gave a nasty, toothy grin at me.

"Shut your fucking mouth, horse face. I'm not having a good morning, so go stick your dick somewhere else." I said, annoyed by Jean's good looks, his good grades, and of course everything else.

Jean snorted, loudly. "At least a have a place for my dick to be." He said, wriggling his eyebrows and nodding his head at Armin, who was taking out his notebook. _Ouch._ That hurt me more than anything else. The fact that I was a virgin. The fact that I didn't have a girlfriend while Jean had Armin. And the fact that I had no other comeback than to turn my face away from him. Jean snorted again as I looked away.

Jean was older than me by a year. We were in the same year together only because I had started school early. I was supposed to be dropped one level with Armin, but Pixis told the

"Jean, quit being a dick to Eren," Armin says, narrowing his cornflower blue eyes at the taller boy. Jean rolled his eyes and patted the blonde's soft hair. I silently mouthed a 'thank you' to my best friend and settles down, sliding deep into my chair. Time for another boring 3 hours of note taking.

As Professor Pixis walked in, I knew we were in for something big. Our next project would probably be worth a lot. Probably more than most of the others we had done so far during the school year. He had a bright smile on, the one that he had when he was about to announce something great. "Good morning, class!" He bellowed, face already red. I supposed he had his bit of whiskey in the morning. Half the class jumped up into the air as he yelled. I, along with the other half that had coffee and a proper meal before this class had been prepared for his scream.

"Good morning, Professor."

Pixis smiled. He set his bag onto the desk and walked up to the students, who were sitting uncomfortably in their class, wondering what could possibly be the topic for the new project.

"As you may have already guessed this project that will be added into the second semester, is worth five grades. This project will run on the time of approximately five or six months which will run into winter and spring break. And this is an individual project. No partner work allowed." He paused, glancing at the incredulous faces around him.

"For this project, you will be going out to interview some of the people that will satisfy your topic. Find out what it was like to be them. How it was like to live with that kind of life. For example, if you land with a topic of cats, then you go to interview a person who had owned or owns cats and find out how it was like to live with them."

Armin's eyes widened as he listened. My eyes widened as well. What kind of semester project was this? It was easy enough, yet it seemed quite ridiculous. Way too easy. Armin raised a hand.

"YES, ARLERT?!"

"Um…sir, what exactly is this supposed to help us with in history?" he asked, timidly.

Professor Pixis gave him a strange smile. "Why, Arlert, I expected more from you!" Armin bit his lip and looked down. "THIS PROJECT WILL HELP YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORLD AROUND YOU!"

Jean snorted besides me. "How did our principal ever give this job to an old crone like him?"

"I shall now give out the topics for the project." Pixis announces, taking out a piece of paper from his binder and grabbing a pencil. He walked right past me and to the last rows. "The rest of you can work on the essay of Alexander the Great." The entire class groans.

I reached into my backpack and takes out my notebook and pencil. Over head I could hear people complaining about their topics.

"Aw, man. I can't believe I got civil unions."

"Why did I get organ sale?"

Our professor turned to all of the students and said in a loud, clear voice, "And remember, there is absolutely no switching themes." There were many groans from the students in the higher rows.

When Pixis finally got to my row, my palms were sweating from the excitement. The professor walked up to Armin and stared deep into his eyes. The blonde shrank down and avoided the man's eyes. Pixis set a slip of paper onto Armin's desk. "You'll be doing children abuse, Armin."

Pixis walked away from the Armin who looked as if was ready to kill someone. Apparently, as he later told me, he thought the subject matter was too difficult. He walked up to Jean who was smirking. "Jean…, "he slipped the sheet of paper onto the boy's desk. "You'll get suicide bombers." The smirk on Jean's face faded.

My turn was next. He walked slowly up to me as I worked quietly. Professor Pixis stayed in front of my desk. I looked up to see that the man was frowning. I said nothing as he continued to stare at my desk. Jean and Armin looked over to me curiously. My cheeks were burning. Finally, he gently placed a sheet on my desk and said, "Eren, you're topic is…pornography."

Immediately I looked up with wide eyes. "S-sir… pornography? What am I supposed to do for this theme?" Pixis only walked ahead of me and to the next person in the row.

Jean snickered. "And I thought that my topic was bad," He laughed, smugly. I really wanted to punch a black hole into his pretty ass face. Armin frowned at Jean again and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"It's alright, Eren," he said. "Talk to Professor after class. I'm sure he can help you with your subject." I nodded. Of course, Pixis will have to help if I just ask, right? _Why did he have to give me this topic?_

…_

After class, I made my way towards his desk and waited for the other students to file out of the room. Armin and Jean told me they'd wait outside. "_Good luck!"_ The horse face called at me, still smiling. I walked up to Professor Pixis slowly, deep in thought of what I was going to say to him. Pixis looked up at me as I walked closer. "Eren," he says, "class ended already. You should get to your next class. What's wrong?" he smiled.

"Sir, the topic that you assigned to me…" I began hesitantly.

"Yes, Eren?"

I was stuck, looking for words. I suddenly wished I had a dictionary. "It's just…why did you give me this theme? I mean…what am I supposed to do for pornography?" the professor's smile widened yet grew softer.

"Eren," he said gently. "I'm not blind. I've been with you since you were a child. I have noticed that you've been out of it for the last five years. I chose this topic so that you can go out there and have fun. Interview some porn stars! Be creative and just _have fun!_" Pixis almost yelled out the last sentence. I cringed.

"But what if-"

Pixis caught right on to what I was about to ask. "If porn industry doesn't work out then go for topics that would involve other erotic themes. The slip of paper I gave you will give you all the information on the back." He pushed me to the door. Before he pushed me out, he smiled, face aglow with excitement. "Trust me, you'll do fine!"

"But, Professor-!" The door slammed shut in my face.

"What did he say, Eren?!" Armin and Jean jumped on me. "We heard him start yelling," Armin says.

"Did he change your shitty topic?" Jean asked, sounding genuinely concerned. I looked down and shook my head in defeat. The tips of my ears were burning with worry. There was a moment of silence, and then Armin was saying how it'll be alright and how he didn't care that it wasn't a partner project. And how he'd help…etc. I looked down at the sheet of paper in my hands, to see if there was anything that could help me. On the paper was only 'other options: strippers, drag queens, SEX.' At the very bottom was a small, 'Have fun, Eren!'

Suddenly I was angry. How dare he give me such a ridiculous topic? I was suddenly determined do this right. If he thinks he can get away with such a nasty prank, then I'll definitely get him back. I'll give professor Pixis the best project back since the last thousand years of his teachings.

"ARMIN!" I suddenly grabbed his shoulders. I finally looked up, a new fire burning furiously and endlessly in my green eyes. "I'm not worried at all about the project. I'm definitely going to get an A! I don't care if I have to interview porn stars, strippers, or drag queens! I don't care if I have to step into the taboo territory we have regarded since we were innocent kids, I'LL DO THIS!" I ran down the hallway and to my next class, a new feeling bubbling up inside me. I guess that s what we call true excitement. Students passing the hallway were staring at the three, now two, boys.

Jean and Armin stood, paralyzed as I ran away and as the bell rang. They were speechless and quite moved by Eren's enthusiastic determination."Talk about being a lifeless, Eren," Armin says. "He's practically burning with crazy energy!" Jean chuckled, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist and kissing the corner of the blonde's mouth.

"Let's get to class, sweetheart. I just have this weird feeling that he'll do better than any one of us in the class. Like he'll gain something better than just an A! Don't you agree?"

…._

On the other side of the world, the raven haired man sat with his head between his hands. He took quick, sallow breaths as he slicked back his sweaty hair. He then reached down to his pants and slipped his hand underneath the hem. His breath came raggedly as he pulled them back out, sticky and wet. Blood coated his fingertips when he saw them again.

His breaths were increasing alarmingly. He clenched his jaw tightly as he reached over the side of the sofa and grabbed a napkin up with his bloodied fingers. Body shaking and head throbbing, the man wipes his hand clean.

A woman with crazy brown hair sticking in every direction creaked the door open slightly. "Levi? You done in there?" Large amber eyes peeked over from over the huge lens of her glasses. When she caught sight of the bloodied napkin in the man's hands, she frowned. "Did Darren do that to you?"

Levi Ackerman scowled, and nodded. "That little bitch fucks too hard." The woman smiled.

"I thought that's what you liked." The raven frowned and scoffed. He turned his head away from her, yet he thought deeply. He did like the pain though, he liked it when the actors got into the part, but when they made him bleed, it just felt like a nuisance.

"Don't judge me, shitty glasses…" he said, scowling even deeper. "Depends on the person who's fucking." He says after a moment of pause. She chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Your next shoot is in thirty minutes so get cleaned up and prepare your little pretty ass, okay? Oh, and the new guy wants you the way you are." Levi raises an eyebrow. "That means no shower." He crinkles his nose and frowns. She watched as he rolled his eyes and looks away to the glass balcony doors that displayed the glowing city beneath. She smiled again. "Stop thinking of him, Levi…He's already gone."

Levi turns towards her with a murderous look imprinted on his face and flips her off with both hands, sticking out the middle finger from each one. But the woman only laughs as she shuts the door. "FUCK YOUR LIFE, SHITTY GLASSES!" He yells at the door. On the other side, he hears crazed hollering laughter. He sighs and for a moment he is frozen in spot, thinking about what she had said. Just as a familiar face sweeps into his mind, he immediately snaps back to reality. Then he reaches into his robe's pocket and takes out a cigarette.

Using his lighter, he holds it underneath the cigarette until it is lit and takes a couple long drags from it. Another long hour of banging strangers coming right up. "How about another slice of pretty ass too?" he mutters, puffing smoke up to the ceiling in little spirals.

He stays still just like that for a satisfying moment, just watching the smoke spiral hit the ceiling and disappearing, before pushing himself up. Work time starts now. Levi walks over to the door and drops his smoke onto the wooden floors below. He crushes the cigarette with the heel of his shoe before walking through the door. Eh, Levi shrugs, someone will clean that up later. The smell of hot sex was what greeted him. Levi scrunched up his nose as he walked to through the room to the woman with the brown hair.

He pulls onto her chocolate locks and she yelps. "Oi, Hanji," he says. "Where's the bloke I'm supposed to fuck?" he questioned. Hanji smile reached her eyes. She was really excited about something and Levi knew that was never a good thing to be happy about. Anything that the shitty four eyes thought was fun was fucking crazy.

"Levi, you don't fuck him, remember? He's banging you!" She exclaims throwing her hands up to the air. "You know your fans prefer that." The raven glared at her for another second before trudging to the bed that stood in the middle of the room. Levi expects to land in wet sheets with blood and jizz everywhere. He is surprised when he lands onto the soft, warm blankets. There were new sheets. The blue ones that were used in his previous shoot with _Darren_, twenty minutes ago, was gone and replaced by a rich crimson set. How did anyone have time to do all this when they were all running around with things and chores to do? He never understood.

Levi lies down and stares at the holes in the ceiling. He traces the creamy brown paint and admires the cleanness of the new building. Only minutes later, Hanji called him up to meet the next man he had to 'perform' with. He was a tall, well muscular man with high cheek bones and dyed, bluish green hair. He resembled that singer kid, Alejandro Fernandez, from the UK X-factor which he had watched on rainy days. Well, at least he wasn't hideous to look at. That helps a lot in the 'acting.'

"Levi, this is Luke. Luke, this is Levi." Hanji says, taking turns to introduce the other man. A young translator stood next to Luke, speaking in a foreign language to him. Levi noted the fact that the man liked to brush his fingers along the jaw line of his mouth. Just like-…

"Luke is from Netherlands, Levi. So he needs a translator since he doesn't speak French." The brown haired woman says, smiling and patting Luke's arm. Luke smiled and said something back to the translator. His eyes never left Levi's body as he talked.

The translator turned towards Hanji. "Luke says that he is very pleased to receive such wonderful hospitality from you, Ms. Hanji." The translator paused and turned towards Levi. "He also says he looks forward into working with you, Mr. Levi, who has been his role model for a long time." Luke inclined his head at Levi, eyes lingering on the raven's exposed collar bone, staring at the smooth porcelain skin.

The raven smirked. "I'm flattered, but I don't really give a shit. He's just another guy to fuck around with." Hanji gave Levi the angered look. "What? Honestly, what kind of sick fuck wants to fuck another who hasn't even cleaned-." Hanji laughed and clamped a hand over Levi's mouth.

"Well, then," she laughed awkwardly. "Why don't we get on with the show?" She gestured towards the bed and the two men walk slowly to it. The translator stands quietly at the side. As Levi lowered himself onto the bed, he noted that the man just stood at the side, watching with dark blue eyes. Which reminded him so much of the ocean and-…

Hanji went around to the bed and began to pull at corners of the sheet, making sure everything was perfect. After a few moments, she clapped her hands and shouted, "ALRIGHT! Let's get those curtains shut!" In a flash, the workers had pulled the velvet curtains around the stage of the bed, creating the allusion of red walls. "Let's get the film rolling, people!"

Levi had not taken his eyes off the other man's as he slipped off his slippers and removed the silky robe, completely exposing himself. He watched as the man hungrily traced his body with his eyes. Tracing the smooth skin and curves. Levi watched as Luke's eyes came downwards to his public hair and manhood. "Like what you see?" the raven says softly, playing the role of his character. The Dutch says nothing as he slowly strips, pulling down the robe from his shoulders exposing tone muscles and flattering abs. The raven looks downwards toward the man's hardened manhood and smirks.

He reaches up to grab the Dutch by the arm, gently guiding him lower towards himself. Luke's arm wraps around Levi's slender waist, slightly supporting him as he pulled the raven in for a kiss. It was a tender kiss which surprised Levi for he was used to being roughly handled. He bit his lower lip and pulled the younger man onto him. He brushes his hair out of his eyes as the other man looks with confusion down onto him. "Come on, big boy. I don't know if it is traditional in Nether fucking land, but here, we don't play easy. Take me hard."

**So end of this chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed it! Next chapter, Eren's gonna get some help from his sister and best friend. No smut yet, sorry! They are all so cute- so cute-!**

**Enjoy more pornstar-AU-!**


End file.
